


Motivational Kiss

by MikkiNigatsu9



Series: MakoHaru Week 2016 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cliches are yummy, College, Fluff, Horny Nanase Haruka, Kissing trope, M/M, MakoHaru Week 2016, Makoto's apartment, Motivational Kiss, Post-Eternal Summer, Trope falls on its face, Tropes, makoharu - Freeform, semi-kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikkiNigatsu9/pseuds/MikkiNigatsu9
Summary: After spending a wholesome day together, Haru tries not to wreck it by jumping Makoto's bones.-Prompt: Favorite Tropes or (NSFW) Kinks





	

**Author's Note:**

> I missed two days of MakoHaru Week! (shameful) But I'm back for the rest!
> 
> I searched TV tropes for some ideas and settled for a good 'ol kissing trope! A "motivational kiss" is supposed to be a confidence booster, but not for Haru...
> 
> If you're reading this after my other short-fic "Satisfaction," please note this isn't a continuation, even though they're both set in Makoto's apartment.

     The alarm of Haru's cellphone wakes him from his nap. For once, he's comfortably snuggled against Makoto's chest, _in_ Makoto's bed. They dozed off after spending the afternoon eating takeout, playing video games, and reviewing Makoto's study guide for an upcoming exam. Haru didn't have swim training this morning, so he took advantage and rushed to Makoto's place unannounced. It was just luck that Makoto didn't have a heavy homework load. And it gave them much needed time to indulge in each other's company.

Haru reaches for the phone laying by his waist and turns off the alarm without disturbing their position. As badly as Haru wants to stay beside his boyfriend, he needs to leave for the next train if he wants to make his team meeting on time at a leisurely pace. Haru lifts himself from Makoto's chest, careful not to cause too much bounce in the mattress. It's surprising that Makoto is still asleep, but Haru can’t question it. Not with Makoto's sleeping form right there for him to appreciate—the charm of that peaceful face framed by messy hair, that clavicle on partial display thanks to a wide v-neck. Haru takes a deep breath, giving some relief to the sudden arousal bubbling within. But it can hardly stop him. 

Leaning in again, Haru lets his lips graze Makoto's collarbone before placing a quick kiss on Makoto's cheek. They barely touched each other today, even though Haru ached, _still_ aches, for something more than cuddling. Usually, they'd be all over each other, but today they managed to strike a balance that felt pure and relaxing, something they hadn't felt since before they started dating. Those days when they played video games in Makoto's room, shared lunches at school, and walked home together as dusk colored the sky with warm hues. Somewhere along the road, since they started college, sex overwhelmed the essence of those simpler times. What they had today is truly something to treasure. And Haru doesn't want to ruin that.

Sitting up, he gently tousles Makoto’s hair and rubs his earlobe. Makoto’s striking green eyes flicker open and he moans softly. “Haru,” he says drowsily, lifting an opened hand for Haru to take.

Haru accepts the gesture and squeezes Makoto's hand. "I have to go now. Don't kill yourself studying," he says, knowing his boyfriend's habit of pulling all-nighters.

Makoto’s eyes slowly close and he gives a quiet hum as his lips curve in a smile. “Thanks, Haru”

Haru smiles back and leaves the bed. He picks up his bag set at the foot of the bed and heads for the door. A huge part of him wants to stay overnight though he knows it's not wise. He thinks to take one last glance at Makoto, who's probably dozed off again, when he hears movement from the bed and footsteps coming his way. Haru turns around to an up-close view of Makoto's neck and he's pulled forward by a hand at the back of his head. Through his bangs, Haru feels a warm, almost ticklish, brush against his forehead. The action is so minute and brief that it might've never happened. Makoto pulls away with his normal sunny smile.

“What was that?” Haru stares at Makoto with a frozen expression.

"A motivational kiss," Makoto states, seemingly unaffected by Haru's reaction.

  _Kiss?_ That hardly qualifies. Forget motivational. And for what?

“You seemed a little down,” Makoto explains, letting his fingers freely brush the side of Haru’s hair. “It’d be bad if you were gloomy around your teammates, right?”

Haru’s arousal from earlier returns in a slow boiling excitement, and he’s painfully aware of his body and how heated it’s gotten. Makoto is really pushing it! The guy probably doesn’t know it, but he is! And it doesn’t matter how wholesome Makoto’s being. Haru could jump him right now. And with Haru’s well-known tendency to do what he wants when he wants, especially when unbridled passion steers him, it wouldn’t shock Makoto if Haru were to do just that.

The resolve to leave, to be a responsible teammate, to preserve the innocence of their day, starts slipping away. And in come the butterflies swarming his stomach. It sucks. It makes Haru want to run away, but he knows doing so will just frustrate him later. So he’ll stay and give in. But not without trying to coax Makoto into doing something first.

“Try it again,” Haru demands.

Makoto looks puzzled but it quickly fades. His smile grows wider and he leans in for a second kiss. Haru would normally close his eyes, bask in the warmth and intimacy of it all—from the very moment one of them eases in to the moment they pull away. But this time, he keeps his eyes open. Somehow he knows Makoto is playing with him. That Makoto knows damn well what Haru wants and is holding back.

And Haru is right. Makoto plants a chaste kiss on his cheek and pulls away. The kiss may be enough to make Haru’s heart leap, but not enough to leave the ground.

Haru frowns and shoots him a dark glare. Makoto laughs nervously as his eyes wander to the floor. "Um…" he trails off, scratching the side of his cheek.

Before Makoto can cushion their silence, Haru slips a hand behind Makoto's neck and lifts on his toes, pressing their lips in an eager, needy kiss. Makoto caresses Haru's free arm and the other rests on Haru's waist, pulling him in to close the gap between them. The kiss is brief, unlatching just short of their tongues touching, before Haru can totally lose himself. 

"Do it right," he murmurs against his boyfriend's lips.

“Haru-chan,” Makoto says in a voice crossed between sensual and playful.

Makoto's cheekbones rise, but with the proximity of their faces, it's hard to tell if Makoto is smirking or simply smiling like a child. Not bothering to find out, Haru steps back and stares at Makoto's chest. He would scold the guy for using _-chan_ again, but it’s pointless, really. 

Makoto's eyes narrow into a hot gaze, rightly taking the silence as a signal to start. He steps forward, making Haru shuffle back until he's against the door. Makoto slams a hand on the hard surface while the other cups Haru’s cheek.

Haru drops his bag. That arousal spreads from his core like fire and the very thing he anticipates happens. Makoto's lips fit hungrily against his, their tongues clashing in a deep, wet kiss. They breathe each other in and re-angle their mouths. The impatience born from three weeks of not seeing each other and seven hours of being together and barely touching embodies itself. They aren't shy about clutching each other's clothes, grinding their hips together, letting the moans vibrate in their throats. They've done this so many times before, but never so desperately. Before Haru knows it, he's completely pressed to the door with his legs raised and hugging Makoto's waist.

They release for air, panting harder than either of them have from a kiss in a long time. With a ruddy face, Haru stares into his boyfriend, determined to hold Makoto accountable for making him run late.

“You’re paying for my taxi back.”

Letting out a husky giggle, Makoto brings their foreheads together. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I really should get these two out of Makoto's apartment! They've been there for THREE of my recent fics! Next stop: a random cafe!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
